


Wie Gold Aus Blei

by st4rling



Series: Dieser Pfad auf dem wir gehn... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil ist dieser Tage so gereizt, dass sein Verhalten alle Behauptungen von Geduld Lügen straft. Zweimal hat der dreiste Zwerg ihm schon die Stirn geboten, ein drittes Mal wird er nicht tolerieren. Und so versucht er eine andere Herangehensweise, als er Thorin mitten in der Nacht in seine Gemächer bringen läßt.</p><p>[Spielt in Düsterwald während der Reise nach Erebor]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie Gold Aus Blei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Gold Out Of Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175075) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Bitte vorher lesen:  
> Diese Geschichte enthält sexuelle Handlungen in einer Situation die per definitionem nicht-konsensuell ist. Zudem folgt sie der Täterperspektive (Thranduil), der Thorin ja gefangen hält und versucht durch sexuelle 'Gefälligkeiten' dazu zu bringen, seinen Forderungen nachzugeben. Unnötig zu sagen, dass das ziemlich problematisch ist. Ich würde primär als 'dub-con' taggen, was aber ja, wenn man mal ehrlich ist, auch nur eine 'non-con'-Unterkategorie ist. Jedenfalls: wenn ihr in der Bez. empfindlich seid oder einfach nur keinen Bock auf solche Erzählungen habt, bitte nicht weiterlesen. Danke.  
> (Hier gibt es eine Erklärung zu meiner Verwendung von dubcon: http://st4rlings.tumblr.com/trigger-warnung)  
> Bei Fragen schreibt mir doch einfach ne Nachricht über tumblr oder an [mein nick]atzohopunktcom. :)  
> ____

Die Nacht ist schwarz wie Teer und tiefer als ein Kaninchenbau, als er nach dem Gefangenen schickt, und obwohl die Wachen seine Befehle nicht in Frage stellen, kann er das Zögern auf ihren Gesichtern sehen. Sie blicken ihm nicht die Augen, als sie den Zwerg in seine privaten Gemächer bringen. Sie werfen ihn nur zu seinen Füßen, gebunden und gefesselt, und ziehen sich schweigend zurück, Kinder die sie sind, einer Strenge von Regeln verpflichtet, die er nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann. Er ist zu alt für solche Skrupel. Mit der Zeit ist sein Herz hart geworden wie ein Schleifstein; eine Härte die den Geist wach und die Sinne scharf hält (und das Leben einsam). Er ist sich bewusst, dass das der Preis der Herrschaft ist. Es eine Bürde, die er für sein Volk zu tragen hat, und er grübelt selten über ihre Last. Nur jetzt, da das Geklirre von Ketten seine Geduld auf die Probe stellt, ein Geräusch das in den Ohren klingelt und gereizt die Fingern zucken lässt, wünscht er, er könnte einfach einer seiner Soldaten sein, sich um wenig mehr sorgen als das Umherstreifen im Sternenlicht und einen guten Becher Wein. Doch das sind nicht die Belange von Königen. Er muss sich mit dem Starrsinn auseinandersetzen, der – bliebe er ungehindert – sie alle ins Verderben stürzen könnte.

Thranduils Pose ist weniger majestätisch als üblich, als er auf den Gefangenen hinunterblickt, der mit zottiger Mähne und trotziger Haltung vor ihm kniet. Die naugrim sind gemeinhin als sture Geschöpfe bekannt, aber dieser hier hat sich als besonders irritierend erwiesen, sogar nach zwergischen Maßstäben. Er hat etwas an sich, das ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt und Thranduil kann nicht genau ergründen was es ist. Vielleicht ist es der Umstand, dass - während die Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind für gewöhnlich klar und deutlich ist – sie hier verschwimmt, sich zu einem Gewirr verspinnt wie ein Rätsel, das sich weigert gelöst zu werden. Vielleicht ist es auch der Fakt, dass Thorin alles andere als ein unangenehm anzusehen ist. Die Wachen haben ihn bis auf die Hosen ausgezogen, ihn seiner königlichen Abzeichen beraubt und aller Symbole seines Status. Und doch ist sein Gebaren nicht weniger stolz als zuvor. Nichts in seiner Miene lässt Demut erkennen, unbeirrt sitzt der Trotz in der Spannung von Schultern und Nacken, und erneut flammt der Unmut in Thranduil auf.

Zweimal hat der Zwerg bereits gewagt ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

Zuerst fragte er höflich, in sich gebührender Form, von König zu potentiellem Herrscher, doch statt die Güte seines Angebots zu erkennen und es demütig anzunehmen, hatte der verfluchte naug die Frechheit, es abzulehnen, ja sogar ihn, den Herrn des Wilderlandes, für sein Schicksal verantwortlich zu machen, gar ihm Verrat und Feigheit vorzuwerfen. Es war eine Frage von Barmherzigkeit, ihn daraufhin nur einzukerkern, ohne ihm die dreiste Zunge herauszureißen. Der Vorfall hatte jedoch seinen Zorn geweckt und beim zweiten Mal war Thranduil weniger sanft, als der Zwerg nicht nachgeben wollte. Die Spuren, blau und grün auf seinen Wangen, zeugen noch von Thranduils Ärger. Doch nicht einmal der Zorn des Elbenkönigs machte ihn gefügsam und Thranduil musste ihn erneut unverrichteter Dinge zurück in seine Zelle werfen lassen. Doch er hat sich geschworen, dass es kein drittes Mal geben wird. Diesmal muss der Zwerg gehorchen.

„Nun, habt Ihr mein Angebot überdacht?“ fragt Thranduil, den Kopf geneigt, so dass sein silbernes Haar um ihn fällt wie Mondlicht und seine überirdische Schönheit betont. Thranduils Züge sind eine Maske der Ruhe, aber in seinen Augen blitzt der Winter.

Der Zwerg faucht etwas auf Khuzdul, das so derb und respektlos ist, dass Thranduil entscheidet es zu überhören, um nicht schon jetzt die Geduld zu verlieren. Doch als sein Gefangener versucht sich zu erheben, streckt er sein Bein aus und platziert seinen Fuß auf dessen breiter Brust, um ihn daran zu hindern. Mit Leichtigkeit drückt er ihn zurück auf die Knie. Es ist ein seltsamer Kontrast, die blassen, eleganten Zehen auf dunklem Haar und harten Muskeln. Noch seltsamer ist, dass der Zwerg verstummt, erstarrt unter der Berührung, etwas Unergründliches in seinem Blick, und Thranduil lächelt sein kleines Lächeln, das kaum mehr ist als ein schwaches Kräuseln der Lippen.

„Ich verstehe“, sagt er und reibt seinen Fuß über Thorins Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigt wie Donner unter Fleisch und Knochen, und er beobachtet wie sich seine Augen verdunkeln, beobachtet wie er um seine Beherrschung ringt und das verräterische Schwellen der Brust und das Ballen der Fäuste.

Und er fragt sich wie der die Zeichen so lange übersehen konnte, warum er nicht längst verstanden hat, was sich hinter Thorins Groll und Verbitterung verbirgt. Erst kürzlich als er die gleichen Regungen in seinem Sohn erkannte, die gleiche Sehnsucht, die gleiche Scheu, die sich als Unnahbarkeit gibt, fing er an zu begreifen, was Thorins Feindseligkeit zugrunde liegt. Er erinnerte sich an längst vergangene Tage, Besuche in Erebor, als Thrór noch König unter dem Berg war, an den Eifer eines jungen Zwergenprinzen, der mit strahlenden Augen alle Gastfreundschaft, alles Zuvorkommen versprach, dessen sein Königreich fähig sei; er erinnert sich auch an sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, das Thranduil damals als den Stolz eines halbwüchsigen Jungen missverstand, dem für einen Tag erlaubt worden war, königlicher Gesandter zu spielen.

Während über die Jahre die jungenhafte Bewunderung zu Abscheu verkam, ist die emotionale Grundlage immer noch da, unter all den Schichten von Hass und Feindseligkeit schürt sie seine Wut. Und nun, da er die Theorie getestet hat, hat sie sich als richtig herausgestellt: Jede Faser in Thorins Körper verrät ihm, dass der Zwerg ihn immer noch begehrt, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben kann, zuletzt vor sich selbst. Doch das Verlangen strahlt förmlich in ihm, zu hell um Thranduils scharfe Augen zu täuschen.

Wunderlich wie diese Zwerge funktionieren, denkt er. Sie brennen heiß wie ein Schmelzofen, ein alles verschlingender Brand, der selbst die Sterne verblassen lässt, nur um kurz danach zu verglimmen wie glühende Asche und Funken, die sich in der Nacht verlieren. Das unselige Schicksal aller Sterblichen…

Sein Fuß schürt nun dieses Feuer und verwirrt die Gefühle, Begehren und Feindschaft laufen zusammen und Thranduil weiß, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist dass sich mischen. Er kann die Wahrheit in Thorins Wut sehen, er sieht die unzähligen Nächte, in denen die Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren brannte und Träume Zärtlichkeit zu Fantasien von Gewalt entstellen. Es ist Schuld in diesem Hass, Reue für etwas, das er nie getan hat, und dennoch vielleicht immer noch täte, bekäme er die Chance.

Thranduil versteht das alles und dennoch lässt er seinen Fuß wo er ist, Zehen gespreizt über diesem Herz, das durchlöchert ist von Stolz und Scham, endlich überzeugt, dass er dieses Mal erfolgreich sein wird.

„Nicht“, sagt Thorin unerwartet, Stimme brüchig wie bröckelnder Stein. Etwas von seiner jungenhaften Schönheit hat sich zurück in seine Züge gestohlen, wie eine Ahnung von verlorener Unschuld und ungelebtem Leben.

„Dann fügt Euch. Stimmt meinem Angebot zu“, fordert Thranduil und die Sohle seines Fußes schmiegt sich an die steinerne Brust, verwandelt die Brustwarzen in Kiesel, und er sieht wie Thorin seinen Kopf schüttelt und sich auf die Lippe beißt, um jedes Geräusch zu ersticken, das sich seiner Kehle entreißen könnte – nicht nur unüberlegte Worte sondern auch lustvolles Seufzen.

Sein Fuß gleitet tiefer, über die Höhen und Täler von zwergischem Muskel und über das Leder der Hosen, das sich spannt über Thorins Schwanz, der hart und ungeduldig gegen die Berührung presst, und eine Reaktion in ihm auslöst, die er nicht vorhergesehen hat. Es entfacht Begehren, einen plötzlichen Funken von Interesse, und enthüllt eine Erinnerung, die – über Jahrhunderte vergraben unter Abgeschiedenheit und Entsagung – nun die ausgedörrte Wüste seines Herzens in Flammen setzen könnte.

Thranduil beobachtet wie Thorins Augen sich schließen, wie seine Lippe aufspringt unter der Schärfe seiner Zähne, das Blut rot, eine plastische Erinnerung daran, dass es endliches Leben ist, das durch die Adern des Zwerges fließt. Der Elbenkönig kann die Verlockung nicht erklären, aber sie zieht an ihm, gnadenlos, ein Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden, gleichermaßen nervenzermürbend wie aufregend. Er will seine Hände auf dieses Geschöpf legen, herausfinden was er mit ihnen anstellen kann, liebkosen und streicheln…

Er springt auf. Ein paar schnelle, entschlossene Schritte und er ist hinter seinem Gefangenen. Er kniet nieder, seine langen Glieder umhüllen den Zwerg wie ein Schatten, seine Arme schlingen sich um die mächtige Brust, ziehen ihn an sich, gegen die Länge seines Torsos. Thorin bewegt sich nicht, er ist wie Stein, erstarrt. Ohne Protest erlaubt er den Händen über seine Haut zu gleiten, kühl auf der Glut seines Körpers, und er hält den Atem an, als sie flink die Schnürung seiner Hose lösen.

Der zwergische Schwanz wiegt schwer auf Thranduils Hand, fremdartig und seidig, seinem so unähnlich in Farbe und Form, dass es ihn gleichermaßen verzaubert wie Ehrfurcht einflößt. Schnell, um der Ablenkung durch den wundersamen Zwergenkörper zu entkommen, schließen sich seine Finger um das geschwollene Fleisch, und bald beben wonnige Schauer durch Thorin, deren Echo in Thranduil widerhallt und ihn wieder vertraut macht mit den einstmals bekannten Regungen von Lust und Begehren.

Thranduil lehnt sich gegen die warme Masse des Zwerges, das dunkle Haar erstaunlich weich auf seiner Wange. Gedankenverloren beobachtet er Thorins Miene: das stumme Stöhnen, die geschlossenen Augen, die Art und Weise wie seine Gesichtszüge die Bewegung seiner Hand reflektieren, gelassenes Entzücken unter einer Grimasse der Lust. Wie einfach es ist, eine gequälte Seele zur Ruhe zu bringen, denkt sich Thranduil. Und gleichzeitig so leicht sein eigenes Begehren zu wecken.

Das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen, dessen Wesen und Nachdruck ihm so fremd ist, hat bereits begonnen seinen Vorsatz zu schwächen, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu behalten. Wo seine Liebkosung den Aufruhr aus Thorins Seele nimmt, geht dieser auf ihn selbst über, ein verirrendes Durcheinander von Gefühlen und Eindrücken. Der Geruch von Eisen und Erde, die Hitze von Haut, der Trost eines anderen Körpers, der überwältigende Drang diese Lippen zu küssen, die Sehnsucht nach übereinander gleitenden Zungen und derben Händen auf seinen Schenkeln. Aber, so muss er sich erinnern, Thorin kann ihn nicht berühren, nicht einmal wenn er es erlaubte, denn seine Hände sind gefesselt. Der Zwerg ist sein Gefangener, ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Wenn er wollte, könnte er ihn einfach vornüber beugen, seine Hose herunterreißen und sich den Weg ihn seinen Körper bahnen, tief hinein in die köstliche Enge, in harten, strafenden Stößen… Eine Heimsuchung gemäß Thorins eigener Fantasie.

Aufregung flattert in Thranduils Innerem bei dem Gedanken, doch noch mehr bei der anschließenden Frage, die aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins an die Oberfläche dringt: Wie würde es sich anfühlen so gebraucht zu werden? Festgehalten und gefickt? Die Idee ist so abscheulich, so verboten, so erregend, dass sein Atem flacher geht.

Es dauert einen Moment bis Thranduil realisiert, dass er dabei ist die Fassung zu verlieren und er zwingt sich, die Situation als das zu sehen was sie ist: ein strategischer Schachzug in einem Spiel um Macht, Mittel zum Zweck, kein Zweck an sich selbst. Er muss sich sputen, um der Versuchung zu entgehen – zu seinem Wohl aber auch zu Thorins. Wer weiß wozu er fähig wäre, wenn die Leidenschaft den Verstand überwältigte.

Sein Mund ist trocken, als seine Hand über zarte Haut gleitet, ganz so wie er selbst berührt werden möchte. Finger schließen sich um den Schaft, streichen über die empfindliche Spitze, während er an Edelsteine aus Sternenlicht denkt, grausam und hart wie sein Herz, aber ohne Erfolg. All seine Sinne sind fixiert auf dieses lebende, atmende Wesen in seinen Armen, gebannt von seiner Stärke und seinem Stolz, der endlich gezähmt scheint. Thranduil fühlt das Zittern des kräftigen Körpers, die Schwere in den Gliedern und er hört aus Thorins angestrengtem Atem, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann.  
„Thorin…“, flüstert er in das Ohr seines Gefangenen, die Stimme dunkel wie ein Wiegenlied, „wirst du mir nun versprechen, was ich begehre?“ Der Rhythmus seiner Hand verlangsamt sich bis sie nur noch als vages Versprechen auf dem erregten Fleisch ruht.

Anfangs ist da nur ein ungehaltenes Knurren in Thorins Brust – verärgert ob des Ausbleibens von Stimulation. Es dauert einen Moment bevor er sich gesammelt hat, doch als er spricht ist seine Antwort so schroff wie überraschend: „Was ist es denn, wonach Euch verlangt, Elbenkönig? Sicherlich geht es nicht nur um Edelsteine. Wäre es nur das, hättet Ihr einfach Eurem Wort folgen können und mich in Eurem Kerker verrotten lassen. Stattdessen unternehmt Ihr solch unvorhergesehene Anstrengung, meine Gunst zu gewinnen. Also, warum macht Ihr euch die Mühe?“ Er dreht seinen Kopf bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berühren, ganz so als wollte er ihn küssen, aber in seinen Augen, jenseits des sinnlichen Schleiers, glüht der Funke des Widerstands, und als Thranduil schweigt, fährt er fort: „Denkt Ihr ich bin blind und taub, Thranduil? Glaubt Ihr wirklich ich könnte nicht Euer eigenes Vergnügen spüren, Eure Erregung in diesem…“ Er spuckt die Worte förmlich aus „… diesem Spiel.“

Thranduil zuckt zurück als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Blitzschnell springt er auf, kochend vor Wut. „Du“, zischt er. „Du undankbare, anmaßende Kreatur. Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu beleidigen. Ich war dabei dich von dieser Schwärmerei zu erlösen, mich selbst zu besudeln mit Akten sterblicher Fleischeslust und niederer Triebe, und du, du hast die Dreistigkeit, mich zu verschmähen…“

„Nun, was werdet Ihr tun, oh großer König“, spottet Thorin. „Werdet Ihr mich wieder schlagen bis Blutergüsse auf meinen Wangen blühen und meine Lippen bluten, so rot wie die schönsten Rosen Eurer Gärten? Oder werdet Ihr mich diesmal richtig schänden, mich ficken bis ich Euch alle meine Reichtümer verspreche, alles Gold und Geschmeide das Erebor birgt?“

Der Wahnsinn glimmt im Blick des Zwergs. Er will einfach alles, den Schatz, seine Heimat, aber auch die Schläge und den Missbrauch seines Körpers, dieses kranke, kurzlebige, gierige Biest. Thranduil kann es jetzt sehen, sonnenklar, und trotzdem kann er ihn nicht ohne Sehnsucht betrachten, den überheblichen Blick, die angespannten Muskeln, dieses Ding zwischen seinen Beinen, so fremd und stolz und verlockend…

Vielleicht ist es die Andersheit des Zwerges, die ihn reizt, die in feste Form kondensierte Vitalität, die dennoch flüchtig ist wie Tageslicht. Und da ist auch sein eigenes Begehren, gespiegelt außerhalb seiner selbst, wie die Reflektion in einem Spiegel, seine eigene Sündhaftigkeit und Verderbnis, sonst verborgen hinter Porzellanteint und edlen Zügen, die nun wirken wie eine Maske, gefertigt aus Zeit und Isolation, unter ein Geschöpf von ähnlicher Machart schlummert wie der naug vor ihm, ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Lust. Auch er sehnt sich nach Schätzen und Erfüllung, zu offensichtlich sind seine Gelüste um sie zu verleugnen. Er weiß nur zu gut wie hart er ist unter den feinen, wertvollen Gewändern, so bereit, dass er fürchtet ein rascher Griff von Zwergenhand könnte genug sein um zu vergehen. Doch offensichtlich ist dies weder die Zeit noch der Ort, um zu bekommen, wonach ihn verlangt. Er wird warten müssen, sich in Geduld üben. Eine Woche, ein Jahr, ein Jahrzehnt – was spielt es für eine Rolle? Es ist so einfach an die eigenen Lügen zu glauben.

„Du wirst mir nicht ewig widerstehen können, Thorin, Sohn des Thrain. Der Tag wird kommen, wenn du betteln wirst für das, was ich dir heute zu einem so bescheidenen Preis gewährt hätte.“ Und er erlaubt sich selbst einen letzten Blick auf die Nacktheit des Zwergs bevor er sich umdreht, in einem Wirbel von Umhang und Haar und Arroganz, um seine Gemächer zu verlassen, vor dieser Niederlage zu fliehen und auch vor der Verlockung zweifelhaften Triumphs.

„Bringt ihn zurück in seine Zelle“, befiehlt er den Wachen vor seiner Tür. Sie wagen immer noch nicht ihn direkt anzusehen, schrecken zurück vor der kalten Wut, die alle Melodie aus seiner Stimme löscht. Aber er zollt ihnen und ihren Skrupeln keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, so versunken ist er in seinen Zorn und sein vergebliches Verlangen, er schreitet einfach an ihnen vorbei, die Korridore hinunter, in großen Schritten, begierig die Enge dieser Hallen zu verlassen und Trost und Ruhe jenseits der Beengtheit der Mauern zu finden, in den Wäldern unterm sternklaren Himmel.


End file.
